¿Dónde está Kagome?
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: Inuyasha ya no puede esperar para recibir a Kagome aun después de que ella pidió que no lo hiciera, su mal carácter y el consejo de los chicos orillan al hibrido a ir por la Higurashi, sin embargo hay un problema. Nadie sabe dónde está Kagome, y su olfato no el es de ayuda. [One-Shot p/ el torneo en: ¡Siéntate Forum!; Candy Vs Sam]


_[One-shot]_

**¿Dónde está Kagome?**

—•**Inuyasha & H. Kagome****•****—**

**S**ummary: Inuyasha ya no puede esperar para recibir a Kagome aun después de que ella pidió que no lo hiciera, su mal carácter y el consejo de los chicos orillan al hibrido a ir por la Higurashi, sin embargo hay un problema. Nadie sabe dónde está Kagome, y su olfato no es el de ayuda. [**One-Shot **p/ el torneo en: ¡Siéntate Forum!; **Candy **Vs **SamHeers**]

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna.

**N**otas: Este fic participa en el torneo del foro:** "¡Siéntate!" **

**Grupo:** 1

Mi **rival** en estos momentos**: **_**«Candy.»**_

Frase incluida por obligación:

"_¡No, no, el libro dice que hay que revolver en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj!"_

•••

••

•

Inuyasha corría por las calles de la época actual después de escuchar a la madre de Kagome decirle que ella había salido y ya llevaba más de dos horas retrasada para ir con su familia al acuario como regalo por el cumpleaños de Sota, pero Kagome no aparecía; cosa extraña porque la chica no era de esas que olvidaban sus compromisos, mucho menos si se trataba de su madre.

La señora Higurashi le dijo que de no ser por su llegaba habría llamado a la policía. E Inuyasha pensó que había sido mejor así. Estaba preocupado.

No lo dijo para no preocupar a la familia de la muchacha, pero no detectaba el olor de Kagome por ninguna parte, el rastro solo quedaba hasta la entrada de su casa preocupándolo, haciéndolo preguntar por su paradero. No era fácil eludir a su olfato, pero esta ocasión; sintió que era de inutilidad, como si estuviese en Luna Nueva, bueno, casi. Debía encontrar a Kagome antes de que la familia de ésta se diera cuenta que él no podía encontrarla con el olfato; sin duda, fue obra de un no-humano, o un yokai.

Le enfermó pensar que un yokai rondaba por la ciudad y en esos momentos tenía a Kagome presa. Aunque no descartaba que fuera un "ella" y no un "él" aquel chistosito que había hozado a llevársela, nadie le aseguraba que el secuestrador era de género masculino y en realidad él deseaba pensar que Kagome había sido raptada por un demonio femenino.

_«—No se preocupen, encontraré a Kagome y la traeré de vuelta antes de las tres de la tarde—. Miró el reloj, eran las 11:09. No era lo suficiente, pero tenía algo de tiempo. ¿Suficiente? ¡BA! Él la encontraría antes de de las 12:00 o dejaba de llamarse Inuyasha._

—_Te lo encargo mucho—le dijo la señora preocupada_

—_Orejas de perro, yo sé que mi hermana está bien, por favor tráela a salvo—pidió Sota con lágrimas asaltando sus ojos. Menuda fiesta_

— _¡Lleva este pergamino contigo!—El abuelo le extendió un pergamino tradicional sin (aparente) magia alguna color hueso con unas inscripciones que no pudo leer. No era japonés—, perteneció a una sacerdotisa de china cuya historia es…_

— _¡Abuelo deja que orejas de perro vaya por mi hermana ya!—Grito Sota bastante triste._

_Un gorro color rojo tapó su cabeza y por consecuencia las orejas también quedaron ocultas_

—_No te preocupes mucho por nosotros—le dijo la mujer—. Vendrán los amigos de Sota en un momento así que…»_

Y eso que se negó a ir en un principio a la época actual. ¡Estúpido! Debió darse cuenta antes. Ahora Kagome estaba en quién sabe dónde con quién sabe quién.

_«Inuyasha suspiro por segunda vez mientras esperaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas apoyando su espalda en el pozo mostrándose algo impaciente. Kagome dijo que regresaría pronto y que prometía no __**volver **__a retrasarse, pero como siempre, había fallado._

— _¿Qué haces ahí, Inuyasha?—Le preguntó Shippo quién comía un mango que al parecer era más grande que ambas manos juntas_

— _¡Ehm! Espero a Kagome—refunfuñó estresado; si tan solo fuera él quién pudiese decir: __**Abajo**__, y estrellar la cara de la chica contra el suelo…— ¡¿Por qué no llega?!—Grito molesto para después seguir forzando la cerradura de sus dientes gruñendo_

—_Es raro en ti, por lo regular siempre esperas su regreso impaciente, pero no tanto—interrumpió un peculiar monje con la mejilla enrojecida seguido de una atractiva exterminadora, una enojada exterminadora, Inuyasha supo que Miroku había hecho algo para hacer molestar a Sango, pero no sabía qué y en lo que a él respectaba, no era que le importara._

—_Tranquilo Inuyasha, Kagome regresará pronto—trató de decir Sango menos molesta. Ese monje había vuelto a las andadas, y de no ser porque ella había ("casualmente") llegado a ese campo, nunca se habría percatado que él volvía hacer esas ridículas propuestas de "matrimonio". Un hijo, ¡cielos santos! Eso era algo sagrado y el monje lo decía como si nada. Qué horror. Lo que lo hacía peor era que Miroku era un monje y debía saber que un hijo fuera del matrimonio era algo inaceptable._

_Inuyasha frunció el ceño, seguro con eso, ambos creerían que él estaría más tranquilo. Pero qué equivocados estaban_

_Shippo al ver a los tres "adultos" lamió el hueso del mango y después dijo: "Si tanto te preocupa ¿por qué no vas a visitarla Inuyasha?"_

_El oji amarillo lo había pensado minutos atrás pero lo desecho rápidamente después de recordar que ella le había pedido estrictamente que no quería verlo en su mundo por ningún motivo; incluso hozo decir que le importaba poco si el mismo Naraku se presentaba, ella no iba a estar presente. Además, le había dicho que confiaba en todos y seguramente ella no sería de utilidad, Inuyasha estaba convencido de que era una mentira para poder quedarse más tiempo en ese mundo raro pero no dijo nada, se mordió la lengua y la vio marcharse._

_Pero dos días ya eran demasiados y no aguantaba un segundo más. _

_Ahí fue cuando decidió no hacer caso de la disputa que comenzó entre los tres amigos y entró al pozo. El olor de Kagome no estaba, como si la hubiesen borrado._

_No supo si se quedó pasmado por la extrañes de eso o simplemente sus piernas lo llevaron a la casa para preguntar sin chistear sobre el paradero de la Higurashi. Y supo que las cosas en efecto estaban mal cuando vio a la familia sentada y algo preocupada.» _

No era de extrañar, un miembro de la familia desaparece y ni siquiera un yokai puede encontrar el rastro. Ridículo, él podía hacerlo, encontraría a Kagome y la llevaría de regreso con su familia y después de regreso con sus amigos. Si ella estaba jugando una broma…, no tendría compasión alguna. Porque hasta para las bromas había límites.

Se detuvo cuando subió arriba de un gran edificio y uso de nuevo su olfato. Nada. No deseaba hacerlo pero no le quedaba otra solución; pego su cabeza al suelo y de pronto recordó rodos los "siéntate" que Kagome le había hecho. Se sintió amargo; separó su cara del techo y después olfateó una vez más el aire. Seguía sin haber nada.

—Diablos Kagome, ¿ahora dónde rayos te metiste?—Refunfuñó suspirando. Siempre estuvo convencido que difícilmente habría algo que pudiese escapar de su sentido del olfato, pero jamás se imagino que le pasaría en aquel mundo al que él solía llamar un mundo completamente humano; ahora estaba seguro que debía ocuparse de buscar una pista de algún yokai. Y si encontraba alguno probablemente encontraría a la sacerdotisa moderna.

Los coches pasaban de un lado a otro ajenos a lo que estaba pasando y a lo que en estos momentos estaba caminando por sus calles; un ser capaz de borrar huellas. Vaya dilema.

No se rendiría, sujeto a su katana y saltó al techo siguiente, olfateó; nada, al que sigue. Procuraba no hacer ruido alguno en cada paso que daba para intercambiar su posición, pero no había tiempo. Necesitaba encontrarla ya.

.

.

.

Horas, era ya la 1:00pm y seguía buscando sin ninguna pista por todo el lugar completamente desesperado y no por decir furioso; casi quiso desenvainar a su espada pero recordó que no debía hacerlo a menos de que un demonio apareciera; estúpidas reglas de Kagome. Atravesó desde un bar hasta una guardería. Revisó cada roca de cada parque de la ciudad y ¡nada!, nada de nada.

Suspiro mientras se sentaba atrás de un puesto ambulante de metal que al parecer era portadora de panques con chocolate, otros con pasas y algunos más de vainilla con fresa. Su estómago se torció de nuevo.

Aún recordaba esa molesta picazón en su espalda cuando uno de esos tipos le giñó el ojo mientras le hacía un ademan con su mano para que se acercara en medio de un _sensual _baile con luces brillantes y música tan alta que fue otro motivo para hacerlo salir con desesperación. Su cuerpo se tensó nuevamente de solo recordar el olor a licor y a…sexo por todo el lugar, sentía que iba a vomitar.

— ¡No, no, el libro dice que hay que revolver en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj!—Grito una mujer de voz bastante chillona, madura pero delgada y difícil de aguantar; sobre todo porque aquel no había sido precisamente un día bueno— ¡Vamos niña! ¡¿Quieres el dinero o no?!

Los ojos dorados se cerraron en un intento de soportar. Debía pensar, pero al momento de levantarse la escuchó.

—Como usted diga señorita Sara—dijo, Kagome algo agotada.

Inuyasha casi sufrió un infarto. ¿Acaso? ¿Acaso ella siempre había estado ahí?

—No puedo creer que mi sobrina Ayumi me pidió que te diera trabajo por un tiempo corto…—. Antes de seguir miró que un joven de apariencia extravagante apareciera— ¿Qué va a ordenar?

Inuyasha volteó a ver a Kagome quién le daba la espalda y agitaba la masa en de los muy llamados panques. Entrecerró los ojos.

— ¡Kagome!

— ¡¿Inuyasha?!

¿Cómo es que Inuyasha la había encontrado? Se supone que con el líquido que bebía cada mañana al salir de casa preparado con algunas hierbas de Jinenji ningún demonio podría captar su olor o poder espiritual. No deseaba que Inuyasha interrumpiera su trabajo de medio tiempo desde que se acordó del cumpleaños de Sota y su dinero era tan escaso como la paz en la cabeza de Inuyasha. Quien en esos momentos la veía furioso. Bien, debió regresar antes a la época feudal pero no podía, no sin antes darle el regalo que apartó en la tienda de Juan y que solo tenía una hora para la hora de los regalos y solo 100 yenes se interponía entre el telescopio y su hermano.

No deseaba que una parte amputada de algún yokai muerto fuese el único regalo que recibiese de su familia. Su madre le apoyó con algunos yenes pero ella debía poner más de la mitad puesto que la comida y la fiestecilla esa saldrían caras. Y su madre no debía costear tanto por lo que pidió ayuda a sus amigas para encontrar un empleo de medio tiempo y conseguir el dinero faltante. Debía _agradecerle _a Ayumi su _fantástica _idea de ponerla a trabajar con su desesperante tía Kuna.

— ¿Conoces a este chico Higurashi?

—En realidad yo…

—Sí, pero…—. Inuyasha lo meditó. La mirada suplicante de Kagome le dio un mensaje: "Por favor no"—Tú mamá está esperando tu regreso—, dio media vuelta y se marcó de ahí.

— ¡Hmp! No sé por qué algunos les encanta ponerse cosas extrañas en vez de ropa normal—refunfuñó Kuna cruzándose de brazos.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos dándose cuenta que se había pasado de la hora y era cuestión de tiempo para que Inuyasha fuera a buscarla sin importarle que su olor o poder espiritual desapareciera por un tiempo indefinido. Regresó a sus labores.

.

.

.

Inuyasha suspiro, por curioso que pareciera decidió regresar al pozo caminando ignorando que música de rock moderno y el azúcar de los refrescos estaban latentes en la residencia Higurashi.

.

.

.

Kagome salió de la tienda con el regalo en manos envuelto en papel color rojo con un moño color azul oscuro. A pesar de que se alegraba de salir de ese lugar infernal donde el demonio a cargo era la tía de Ayumi, algo en la mirada de Inuyasha le ponía mal.

—Inuyasha—. Cerró y abrió los ojos de golpe. Debía hablar con él. La explicación para su familia debía esperar.

.

.

.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! —Gritaba Kagome aún cubierta de harina con el pantalón de mezclilla azul y su playera negra con un oso grabado en ella. Primero debía darse un baño, un corto baño de cinco minutos para quitarse la harina de su cabello y de su cara— ¡Inuyasha! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Su primera reacción al llegar a la época feudal fue entrar a la casa de la anciana Kaede y preguntar a sus amigos el paradero de Inuyasha. Nadie lo sabía.

Corría, estaba sudada y con la cara fría. El cabello mojado y su respiración agitada. Entonces se detuvo cuando sus pies ya no pudieron más.

—Ah, ah, ah—respiraba hondo e intranquila apoyando su mano derecha a un tronco de árbol encorvando su espalda y agachando su cabeza dejando que el cabello resbalará y callera—. A-así n-nunca…

Algo pasó por sus pies, abrió los ojos y miró. Una cazadora de almas.

¿Era de…?

Ésta voló hacia la derecha, y se detuvo al ver que Kagome no la seguía. Ella curiosa se dijo a sí misma: "Sé que esto no es bueno".

.

.

.

Inuyasha miraba hacia el frente dejando que el cabello plateado volara por el viento. Con su mano derecha puso el gorro cerca de su nariz, había olvidado dejarlo; no deseaba que la familia de Kagome le hiciera preguntas, ella seguramente lo explicaría más tarde.

—Inuyasha…—habló ella.

— ¿Sí?—Susurro sin dignarse a verla.

—Lamento…, lamento haberte…, preocupado.

Inuyasha _despertó _de su _pequeño momento _por lo que inspiró hondo antes de gritar completamente rojo.

— ¡Tonta! ¡Claro que no me preocupaba! ¡Yo solo…, yo solo quería que regresaras para ir por el bastardo de Naraku!

— ¡¿Ah sí?! —Exclamó ofendida. Y ella que tanto se preocupó— ¡Bueno, yo pensaba darte un panqué pero ahora no te pienso dar nada!

— ¡Por favor ya cállate! ¡Ni que me importara que me dieras de comer!

— ¡Pues a mí no me importa si comes o no! ¡Es más ahora mismo me largo!

— ¡Si mejor lárgate!—Le puso el gorro en la cabeza— ¡Y más te vale llegar a casa y no resfriarte porque si lo haces te juro que esta vez no solo te daré un té como el anterior sino cinco!

Saltó por algunas ramas hasta desaparecer de la vista de Kagome. Ella se limitó a sonreír dándose cuenta que en verdad le había preocupado. Debería pedirle a Jinenji más posición para desaparecerse más seguido. Tal vez una en algún momento le daría un poco a Sango.

Suspiro antes de irse con las manos en la cabeza rozando delicadamente el gorro.

¡Es cierto! ¡Sota! ¡Debía darle su regalo!

Sí, ese que ocultó en el templo que almacenaba el pozo.

.

.

.

Lejos de ahí, una mujer con un rostro muy parecido al de Kagome miraba el lugar en donde ambos chicos habían estado. Suspiro y se marchó no sin antes felicitar mentalmente a su cazadora de almas.

—•**End****•****—**

* * *

_Aquí está el fic, no sé, siento que le falto mucho. Espero que esto sirva, **Candy**, mucho gusto en competir contra ti, :D_

* * *

_No olviden votar después de leer también el fic de mi "contrincante". Cuídense._

_Link: **topic/84265/82604730/1/Votaciones-Grupo-1**_

* * *

_JA NE!_


End file.
